


Raabta

by fruitcakes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcakes/pseuds/fruitcakes
Summary: Acceptance is simple, sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on [this Hindi song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug9hjLt3Fpo)  
> It came out about 5 years ago but I still remember listening to it on loop with my cousin.

Wonwoo wakes up to the sound of rain hitting the window pane and filling the room with racket. At the same time though, it’s oddly calming. He sighs and stretches to get feeling back in his arms and legs. The clock on the wall says it’s four in the afternoon but the sky’s dark enough for it to be night already. As he regains his senses, Wonwoo hears chatter coming from the living room. It’s muffled by the door and the distance, but he can make out who it is.

The mirror tells him he looks okay, not too bad for having woken up from a nap. His hair is a little wild but it’ll do. He carefully cracks the door open and steps out.

“You’re up.”

Wonwoo looks at the couch. Seokmin is sitting there with a magazine spread on his lap. He smiles and nods sleepily, then runs his eyes around the living room. Just as he is about to attribute the voice he heard to a dream, the bathroom door opens and Soonyoung steps out.

“Hi!” he greets and waves his hand.

Wonwoo’s brain is slow for a while after he wakes up but Soonyoung’s presence slows him down even more. He takes several seconds to just stare at Soonyoung—at his wet hair, soaked clothes, and shiny skin. He probably got rained on. A lone drop of water drips from the end of his bangs and trails along his eyebrow, tracing down to his temple and disappearing in his sideburns.

“Are you sleep-walking?” Seokmin says.

He jolts at the sound so close to his ear. Seokmin laughs. “You okay?”

He looks away from Soonyoung and nods.

Drowsy and still a little sleep-ridden, Wonwoo waddles around the living room trying to wake up. The chill that permeates the place with the rain helps a bit.

“I’m going out to buy cola.” Seokmin announces and with the jingle of keys and slamming of doors, he’s out of the house.

In the kitchen, Soonyoung is tinkering with something or the other. He’s changed into dry clothes but his hair is still wet and it dots his shoulders with dark droplets. Leaning against the brown granite, he looks at Wonwoo. “Seokmin’s making stew.”

Wonwoo nods, averts his eyes to survey the ceiling lights.

“Are you still sleepy?”

Wonwoo shakes his head, finally looks at Soonyoung. A smile blooms on his lips without him really knowing. Soonyoung returns it with equal enthusiasm. Now that Wonwoo is looking, he sees that Soonyoung is wearing his shirt—the one he’d hung out to dry earlier that day. It’s a faded grey and too long and loose for Soonyoung.

He feels warm despite the fact that goose-bumps are rising on his arms.

Soonyoung launches into conversation about some TV show that they watch, and Wonwoo doesn’t do much apart from hum and nod. He rummages around the fridge to avoid staring at Soonyoung.

The stew simmers slowly in the pot as they make small talk. 

"How's the..." he squints his eyes as he thinks. “…philosophy class?" 

Wonwoo shrugs nonchalantly. "It's okay." 

"Seokmin said you were enjoying it." Soonyoung says, disbelieving. 

Caught off guard, Wonwoo lightly blushes. "I am." He admits, sheepishly and busies himself by taking out snacks from the cabinet. 

"Then why not say so?" 

"Well philosophy's supposed to be a drag. If I like it, what does that say about me as a person?" He pulls out a glass bowl and fills it with cheese balls. 

Soonyoung laughs. The sound fills the air like pretty elevator music, competing with the pitter-patter outside. 

"It just means you're smart; that you like seeking answers to things most people can't be less bothered about." Soonyoung says genuinely. It seems he's a little embarrassed about his own words for he looks down at the stew and slowly stirs it with the ladle. 

Wonwoo hums. 

"What did you study about today?" Soonyoung asks after a gap. The stew is done so they turn off the flame and move to the living room. 

"Soulmates." 

Soonyoung nods. "How was that?" 

"Surprising. We were supposed to be talking about something else but then the discussion spiralled into soulmates." 

The TV and the rain fill the silence between them. 

"Do you believe in soulmates?" 

It's not an odd question. Wonwoo was expecting it. 

He looks at Soonyoung. He thinks about his engaging eyes, the bright and genuine laughter, the easy-going nature, the caring heart. And then he thinks of his own inexpressive expression, his quiet laughter and his inability to articulate his heart. All the brightness Soonyoung encapsulates, it offsets the darker sides of Wonwoo and highlights the good in him. He thinks about how happy he is in Soonyoung's company and nods. 

"I do." 

The door opens then, and Seokmin walks in with a packet of cola bottles. 

"I'm back!" 

"Yay!" Soonyoung cheers with faux enthusiasm. It might as well be real with how wide he smiles. 

Seokmin settles down on the sofa and when he thinks Wonwoo isn't looking, he quickly kisses Soonyoung. 

Well, Wonwoo sees. And he smiles to himself. 

He thinks he's made for someone just like Soonyoung—someone with free smiles and an open heart; someone with all the luminescence that he has. 

But not Soonyoung himself.

Because Soonyoung is made for Seokmin. 


End file.
